Stuck
by SpeedHawk19
Summary: Rei and Nagisa, stuck in an elevator in a spaceship... near a pizza planet. Two short stories, based on this scenario, written by me and a friend of mine.
1. My story

**Hi everyone! I've finally decided to start publishing something on this account after leaving it empty for years.  
Let me explain it to you:  
Shannon (YouTube editor crushacats123) and I to take a challenge: the both of us had to write a story in 5 hours with the scenario: Nagisa and Rei are stuck on in an elevator in a spaceship... near a pizza planet.  
I have to admit that the both of us hadn't been quite... active during those 5 hours. So we kind of rushed in the end...  
**

**A few WARNINGS before you start to read my story:  
-Rei might be OOC-English is not my first language  
-The ending is rushed because I didn't have a lot of time  
-**It's year 2387 when they do have advanced technology or something. Lol.**  
**

**Have fun reading it. xD**

* * *

_2nd season's ending themed AU._

I awkwardly placed my fingers at the frames of my glasses to adjust them.  
It took me a lot of trouble to have a serene demeanour. However, that didn't mean I was calm during this situation.  
On the other hand, the astronaut who was assigned to escort me during this trip, named Nagisa, had this carefree attitude as he excitedly looked through the small window of the elevator in awe.  
"Rei-chan! Look! Look! It's a pizza planet!" He exclaimed very loudly… Probably loud enough to damage my eardrums.  
I was irked by his ignorance. Even though he is an astronaut, he didn't seem to have much knowledge about outer space. But I suppose his lack of general knowledge, which was even larger, made up for that.

_A few hours ago, Nagisa and I were in the control room. It was place which was humid and dark. In the control room, you had a good sight on space, which was the reason why I had been observing space there ever since I left Earth for my research. I observed the stars as we passed by and he steered… though he also talked to me a lot, which was why I always was unable to concentrate. I noticed I was out of paper, so I wanted to go back to the lower floor by elevator to get more paper. I stood up from my chair and walked towards the elevator. As I got in, I turned round to watch the doors of the elevator close, noticing how lifeless the control room actually was.  
"Rei-chan!"  
I jumped because of Nagisa's sudden appearance. "W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to watch the spaceship?"  
"Relax, I put it on auto-pilot!" The blonde replied.  
The latter happily hummed a song as the lift started to move down.  
Suddenly, the elevator started to shake, throwing me against the wall. The lights started to flicker and eventually they switched off.  
"Hey… Nagisa-kun! What is happening?" I asked in panic.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Nagisa replied to him.  
"What do you mean!? You're the person who has to control this spaceship!"  
"I put it on auto pilot, remember?"  
"But that's-"  
The both of us were thrown to the other side of the elevator again._

I don't exactly remember what happened after that. I probably lost my consciousness after colliding with the wall. When I woke up quite a while after that, I saw Nagisa staring out of the small window built into the elevator.  
I sighed in annoyance and adjusted my glasses once again, noticing that they were slightly crooked.  
"Nagisa-kun… shouldn't we do something about the situation?"  
"There's nothing I can do, though." Nagisa shrugged. "I don't know how to repair an elevator or how to get out of it."  
I crossed my arms over my chest. "Can't you call anyone for help, though?"  
"I did, but they said they can't reach us right away because there is a meteor shower at Earth which would take 3 hours according to the calculations."  
"So that means we're stuck here for three more hours!?" I said in shock.  
"Five. Since we're in a different solar system and they have to make lots of preparations as well."  
I felt one of my eyebrow twitch. "Five then."  
Nagisa was one of the most… different persons I've ever known. Yet, I didn't hate him. Even though he was annoying… I didn't think he actually intended to be that way.

An hour later, Nagisa seemed to have calmed down.  
"I'm hungry…" He whined. "Looking at a giant pizza planet makes me hungry…"  
"Didn't you just eat something?" I asked tiredly. "And an hour ago, when I just woke up, too."  
"That wasn't enough though!"  
"Even though you ate my lunch!" I exclaimed indignantly.  
"It's not like I can't do anything about my appetite, though…" Nagisa pouted.  
We just sat on the floor in silence and continued waiting.  
"I'm so bored!" Nagisa suddenly said in annoyance.  
I just ignored him and continued to read everything I'd written down before I got stuck here.  
"Hey… Rei-chan…" Nagisa leaned with his head on the wall behind him.  
"What is it this time, Nagisa-kun?" I replied without looking away from my documents.  
"Why did you start to research space?"  
"Because space contains many new materials I've never heard of."  
Nagisa chuckled. "I see... you're a scientist after all." He went silent before continuing to speak again.  
"As for me… being an astronaut does not mean much to me. My job is to only go to appointed places and to return. There's nothing fun about that. The only times I think it's fun is when we see new things. But… I'm glad I became an astronaut anyways-"  
The lift started to move again.  
"-because I met you, Rei-chan."  
It took me a few seconds to realize what he just said. "Eh? Nagi-"  
I was interrupted by his kiss.  
He pulled away from me quickly, having his usual smile on his face.  
Before I was able to reply, the doors went open.  
"Finally!" Nagisa hurried out of the elevator, thanked the people who freed us and went to the kitchen to grab some food.  
When he had left, I felt a faint blush creeping onto my face.


	2. Shannon's story

**Now it's time for Shannon's amazing story.  
She didn't include everything of the scenario. It's still great, though. x3**

**By the way, don't forget to visit her YouTube channel: user/crushacats123**

* * *

"It's too cold out here, Rei!" exclaimed Nagisa, his arms covered with goosebumps, shivering like mad. Nagisa and Rei were out one day, as the others were busy doing their own thing. Plus, Nagisa pointed out that they needed to spend more quality time together anyway.

"I know, I know..." Rei sighed, adjusting his glasses. He looked around in search of something more exciting... their day out wasn't working as they (well, Nagisa) had planned. During his search, Rei's head stopped and his eyes focused on something that seemed pretty cool; a rocket. "Hey, Nagisa... look." Nagisa turned his head and gasped, his pupils enlarging. He gazed in awe, then put his hands over his mouth and squealed.

"Woah! That's so awesome!" he shrieked, running over to take a look, being totally oblivious to how Rei felt towards going over there. Rei swept his fringe out of his face and ran over there with him.

They both stared at the rocket in admiration, wondering why on Earth (or any other planet) it was there.

"Huh... maybe there's going to be a space launch, though I haven't heard about it on the news," Rei muttered, glancing at Nagisa, who was still dumbfounded by the rocket. "Um... Nagisa?" he chuckled. Nagisa snapped out of his own state of mind immediately.

"Oh, what did you say, Rei?" he asked innocently. Rei smiled and shook his head slowly.

"I was saying my hypothesis about there perhaps being a space launch." Nagisa looked confused. "A hypothesis is a theory."

"Yeah! I knew that! Uhm... so... yeah, you're probably right, or maybe it's just there for fun," he smirked at his last words, then turned his head to face Rei, "wanna find out?"

"What? No! That's absolutely preposterous, I am not going to invade someone else's privacy for our own amusement, that's not right, that-" he tried to explain, though he gave up rather quickly. "Ugh... fine." Nagisa jumped for joy and grabbed Rei by the wrist, charging towards the rocket door and opening it successfully.

Once inside, the two stopped to take it all in; they were actually inside a rocket. A rocket with no astronauts inside. A rocket which had loads of complicated gadgets that they would never be able to figure out for themselves, not even Rei would be able to.

"Woah, Rei! Look at the size of this thing! It's huge!" he pointed out eagerly. Rei smirked to himself at Nagisa's unintentional innuendo.

"Yeah, it sure is..." Rei responded, trying to contain his laughter. Nagisa walked over to the control panel, the temptation to touch the buttons was high. "Uh, Nagisa? What are you doing...? You better not touch any of those buttons." However, it was too late; he was pressing as many buttons as he could get his hands on, which proved to be a big mistake. He pressed a red button, then the rocket started to feel like an earthquake. "You idiot!" Rei screamed over all of the noise.

"Well, it was tempting!" Nagisa shouted back, desperately clinging on to a chair.

The two continued to argue for some time until the rumbling stopped. Everything was quiet for a little while, then they both started to float.

"Woah, what's happening? What is this? What's going on?" Rei panicked, trying to move around. Nagisa was chuckling to himself, swimming in the air.

"Hey, calm down! This is just like swimming! Try the butterfly swimming formation you do!" Nagisa reassured him. Rei sighed and tried to swim, his arms moving frantically. "No, no! You gotta relax. Imagine you're in the water. Be the water... feel the water..." He attempted to swim again and succeeded.

"Hm. This is kind of fun... swimming in mid air," Rei admitted, doing the butterfly movement.

"See, I told you!" Nagisa chirped, floating around. He went to press a button, but then Rei stopped him.

"Please... don't ruin it..." Rei murmured. Nagisa looked at Rei and smirked.

"Ruin what?" he questioned. Rei's eyes widened.

"Uh... our... uhm... the... rocket?" Rei stuttered.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Nagisa grinned.

"...maybe..." Rei blushed. Nagisa smiled and hugged him, causing a squeal from Rei.


End file.
